This invention relates to the field of building exterior wall construction and more particularly to the construction of building walls using prefabricated panels covered with a plurality of fascia panels or tiles mounted to the panel supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,482 discloses a prefabricated wall panel in which a rigid support structure is covered on one side with a plurality of fascia panels, such as tiles, resiliently secured thereto. A plurality of such prefabricated wall panels are fastened to a building""s framework to form an exterior wall thereof. While such arrangement is generally satisfactory, it has been found that on occasion water or moisture can enter the panel. Accordingly, it would be desirable if such a panel or wall construction had the capability of draining such water from the panel.
The present invention provides a drainage system for prefabricated building panels and wall structures built therefrom. The wall structure of the present invention includes a plurality of prefabricated panel sections which are secured to a building framework to form a wall surface thereon. Each panel section is attached to the building framework via its support structure which additionally is provided with a water barrier deck in accordance with the present invention. The water barrier deck is substantially co-extensive with the support structure. In addition, the wall structure includes a plurality of fascia panels are attached to and overlie the outer surface of the water barrier deck. The fascia panels are attached to the water barrier, preferably with beads of a silicone adhesive, so that a gap is provided between the deck and each fascia panel. The gap is designed so that water entering the panel runs down the face of the deck in the gap between the deck and the underside of the fascia panels. This water is collected in a gutter extending along a bottom edge of the support structure. In addition to collecting water, the gutter carries the collected water to a drainage end(s) of the gutter where it is received by a water drainage means of the present invention. The water drainage means directs the received water out through the joint located between adjacent panel sections. As such, water entering a panel section is automatically drained therefrom. In addition, the wall structure of the present invention is provided with means such as caulking for sealing the joints between adjacent edges of the fascia panels.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the water drainage means includes a water drainage dam or system which is located in the joint between the vertically disposed sides of adjoining panel sections. The dam is preferably made by caulking this joint with a strip of caulk which serves to seal the joint. The strip of caulk is oriented so that it extends downwardly along the sides of the adjoining panel sections from the back surfaces thereof to the front surfaces thereof. By inclining or orienting the caulk downwardly, water drainage out of the dam is facilitated.